Les fêtes de fin d'années
by Luwcyle
Summary: C'est les fêtes en famille chez les Winchester. Nouveauté pour Castiel. Plusieurs chapitres.
1. Les Achats

**Author : Luwcyle**

**Title : Les fêtes de Noël  
**

**Genre : Humor**

**Fandom/Pairing : Supernatural**

**Rating : G  
**

**Characters : Sam W., Dean W., Castiel., Bobby S.**

**Beta : /  
**

**Words : 1003  
**

**Spoiler : /**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. J'ai pas de chasseurs, ni de petit ange en trench-coat ligoté dans ma cave :3**

* * *

**Les achats  
**

1er décembre, Noël approche, les frères Winchester décide de préparer les fêtes de fin d'année comme il se doit, en famille, avec Bobby et Castiel. Dans le magasin, Sam était tout excité et remplit d'adrénaline, il était vraiment partant pour cette petite fête tout les quatre. Dean était lui aussi excité, mais se contenait plus dans le magasin, pour ne pas se « taper la honte devant les gens ».

« Ho allez Dean, on s'achète ça ! Alleeeez s'il te plaît, tu sais que Noël n'est pas un Noël réussit sans calendrier de l'avent. »

« Sammy, tu as quel age pour réclamer ça ? C'était génial quand on avait 10 ans. »

Sam traînait dans le rayon chocolat et regardait les calendrier qui étaient exposé a sa vue, le genre de calendrier avec les petits fenêtre à ouvrir une fois par jours pour avoir un petit chocolat quotidien. Il regarda à l'autre bout du rayon, l'ange en trench-coat était impressionné par les guirlandes et les boules. Ce dernier avait pris une guirlande bleu brillante et se l'était entouré autour du cou à la façon d'une écharpe et se tourna vers Sam en annonçant le plus sérieusement du monde :

« N'est-ce pas un peu trop tape-à-l'oeil comme vêtement ? »

Dean se mit à rire en voyant Castiel vêtu de cette guirlande autour du cou.

« Ho non Cas, c'est pas à ça que ça sert, c'est pour décorer les sapins de noël »

« Les sapins de Noël ? » Répéta l'ange. « Où puis-je trouver ceci Sam ? »

« Bobby à promit qu'il ira nous en couper un dans la petite forêt »

Dean se retourna vers les figurines en forme de père noël et en montra un à Castiel qui se débarrassait de son « écharpe-guirlande » en la remettant à sa place dans le rayon.

« Ho mon Dieu, que fait ce petit homme immobile vêtu de rouge ? »

« C'est le Père Noël Cas, il faut tout te dire, c'est pas possible »

Cas se mit à regarder Sam qui choisissait des calendriers de l'avent, 4 calendriers, un calendrier chacun. Il s'approcha du jeune Winchester et lui demanda en montrant les calendriers du doigt :

« Et ça ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Des calendriers de l'avent Cas, c'est pour patienter jusqu'à Noël. »

« Tu es impatient Sam ? Veux-tu que j'avance le temps pour vous ?» Demanda sérieusement l'ange.

Sam se mit à rire et fit non de la tête.

« C'est une tradition Cas, on est impatient, mais on doit attendre tout de même pour profiter chaque jours du mois pour en profiter encore plus le jour venu »

Dean avait remplit le caddy de guirlandes de couleurs, des rouges, des bleus et même des argentés, il avait pris soin d'acheter avec ceci, des boules de sapin pailleté de la même couleurs que les guirlandes. Il hésitait entre l'étoile doré et l'étoile argenté, il se décida pour l'étoile argenté et la mit dans le Caddy. Cas la prit dans ses mains et la regardait sous toutes les coutures en la tournant et retournant entre ses mains.

« A quoi cela sert-il ? Dean . »

« C'est pour accrocher tout en haut du sapin. »

L'ange reposa l'étoile sur les décorations que Dean avait choisis et Sam posa par dessus 4 calendriers de l'avent.

« Ho Sammy, c'est pas vrai ! » Ria Dean.

« Mais ça va être super ! »

Les 3 garçons rejoignirent les caisses afin de payer leurs achats et chargèrent le tout dans le coffre de l'impala. Dean prit place au volant et Sam a coté de son grand frère sur le siège passager, l'ange s'assit sur la banquette arrière comme à son habitude. Ils se garèrent devant chez Bobby qui tirait une cordes, avec au bout de celle-ci, un sapin. Castiel descendit de la voiture en rejoignit Bobby.

« Je vais t'aider »

Il attrapa le sapin et le porta sans problème, avec autant de facilité que s'il portait dans ses bras un petits bébé juste né.

« Je sais pas si je dois avoir peur ou applaudir » Plaisanta Bobby.

Les garçons descendirent à leurs tour et s'occupèrent de ramener les guirlandes et boules à l'intérieur de la maison de Bobby. Castiel arriva avec le sapin dans les bras et le déposa à l'endroit que Bobby lui avait indiqué, aussitôt fait, l'ange attrapa une guirlande et l'entoura autour du sapin et regarda les 3 autres hommes d'un petit air fier, comme s'il rentrait vainqueur d'une chasse extrêmement compliquée. Sammy tendit à chacun un calendrier.

« J'ai passé l'age pour ces choses là Sam » Se plaignit Bobby.

Dean ouvrit avec précipitation le fenêtre numéro une et engloutit le chocolat en vitesse.

« Ça vaut pas une tarte aux pommes, mais c'est sympa quand même »

L'ange détailla chaque dessins coloré que la façade du calendrier.

« Que dois-je faire avec cette gravure ? » Demanda-t-il d'un air sérieux.

« Tu ouvres la fenêtre numéro une et tu manges le chocolat » Lui répondit Sam.

Castiel eut un instant de réflexion et puis se tourna finalement vers la fenêtre de la cuisine de Bobby les sourcils froncés.

« Idiot ! Ne t'avise même pas de boulotter ma maison Castiel ! »

Dean montra à l'ange le numéro 1 sur son calendrier, en l'ouvrant, il lui montra le premier petit chocolat. Castiel le prit et le porta à sa bouche en mâchant lentement. Sam en fit de même, suivit de près par Bobby.

« Ca fait au moins 50 ans que j'ai pas fais ça moi » Raconta le père adoptif des frère Winchester.

« C'est très étrange comme sensation » Dit l'ange en terminant de mâcher le front plissé comme s'il était concentré. « J'aime assez bien. »

« On mangera le suivant demain » Annonça Sam.

« Occupons nous du sapin maintenant » Demanda Dean, qui préférait cette partie là des fêtes.

[...]


	2. Le Sapin de Noël

**Un grand merci pour les reviews postées et celles qui viendront, si au passage vous avez une ou deux Bêta-Reader à me conseiller, ça ne serait pas de refus. :)  
**

* * *

**Le Sapin de Noël**

Bobby avait coupé un grand sapin dans la forêt, il était à présent installé près du canapé, dans la partie salon de la pièce. Castiel le regardait impressionné.

« Comment doit-on faire exactement ? »

Dean tendit une boule brillante à Castiel et en prit une lui aussi en l'accrochant à une branche pour montrer à l'ange qui en fit de même. Amusé, ce dernier s'amusa à en accrocher une deuxième sur une autre branche, puis une troisième, rapidement, chacun accrochèrent des boules de plusieurs couleurs par-ci par là. Même Bobby qui avait horreur de la « décoration d'intérieur » se prêta au jeu.

« La tradition veut que ce soit le plus jeune qui accroche l'étoile tout en haut du sapin » Raconta Bobby.

Dean se retourna vers Sam qui attrapa l'étoile et tendit le bras en l'air en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour mettre l'étoile à sa place réservé. L'ange se recula pour admirer le sapin. Dean enroula une dernière guirlande bleu.

« C'est plutôt joli, je trouve » Dit Castiel en regardant le sapin de haut en bas.

Sam et Dean regardaient eux aussi leur œuvre d'art. Bobby, lui, avait un grand sourire fier en regardant les 3 garçons.

« J'adore ça, les sapins de Noël ! »

Sam attrapa une guirlande restante et l'enroula autour de son cou en marchant en se déhanchant comme un mannequin, la main posée sur sa taille, en bougeant la tête, faisant voler ses cheveux en prenant un air exagérément féminin. Dean et Bobby se mit à rire, Castiel regardait Sam sans trop comprendre ce qu'il se passait, mais se mit à rire lui aussi en voyant son ami imiter une parodie d'une femme qu'il voyait parfois dans certaines de ses séries télévisé, que parfois Dean se faisait un malin plaisir de zapper rapidement en soupirant d'un air exaspéré. Le jeune Winchester se mit à rire en se débarrassant de son écharpe improvisé.

« Je peux essayer ? » Demanda Castiel en attrapant lui aussi une guirlande pour se la mettre autour du cou, comme il l'avait fait un magasin quelques heures auparavant.

Les 3 autres hommes le regardaient faire en riant déjà, avant même que l'ange ai commencé à faire l'imbécile heureux. Ce dernier disparut dans un petit bruissement d'ailes et réapparut une dizaine de secondes après, affublé d'une longue perruque rousse et d'une paire de chaussures à talons hauts. Dean se plia en deux de rire en regardant son ami dans cette accoutrement.

« Je le fais encore mieux que Sam » Annonça Castiel en marchant maladroitement, chaussé de la paire d'escarpin.

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir devant moi un genre de travesti offrant ses services payants »

« Plus que le rouge à lèvre rouge foncé, et t'aura tout d'une prostitué, mec ! » Rigola Sam.

« Où t'as trouvé ça ? » Demanda Dean qui se tenait les côtes et n'était pas loin d'avoir une crampe à la mâchoire a force de rire bêtement.

« Dans une maison. » Répondit Castiel en marchant de long en large, imitant la démarche de Sam, de tout à l'heure.

« J'aurais pas fait mieux, respect. » S'amusa Sam.

Ils étaient ravis que Castiel se « retire le balais du cul », comme le disait si poétiquement Dean. La partie décoration du sapin tournait en une véritable scène de foire, Dean avait récupéré 2 boules, et s'en était accroché une à chaque oreille. Chacun faisait rire chacun, Sam avait même récupéré momentanément l'étoile en haut du sapin pour se l'accrocher dans les cheveux. Malheureusement, Bobby dut ensuite jouer à la coiffeuse pour démêler tout ça des cheveux du pauvre Sammy.

« Aiëuh ! Mais sa tire ! Aïïïe ! »

Évidemment, le fou-rire de Dean n'aidait en rien, et la compassion de Castiel était bien gentille, mais n'aidait pas grand chose non plus.

« Ho pauvre Sam.. »

« Arrête de bouger, idiot! » Grognait Bobby.

Heureusement, l'étoile fut remise en place en haut du sapin.

« Petite bière pour fêter ça ? » Proposa Bobby.

« Avec plaisir ! »

[...]


End file.
